


The Lady Vanishes

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: There seems to be some confusion about Lady Smallwood's full name.





	

“I should probably explain my rules-“

“Shouldn’t we introduce ourselves properly first? I do know who you really are, Mrs Norton and I presume you’ve identified me.”

“Of course, Lady Smallwood. Or would you prefer Elizabeth, since this is an intimate session?”

“Alicia, please. I use my middle name nowadays. After far too many years of ‘Elizabeth’ or sometimes even, God help us, ‘Lizzie’. My fault, I suppose, getting born in 1952.”

“But you still used the name?”

“George liked it, and so did the constituents, unfortunately. But George is gone, so I can put an end to ‘Lady Elizabeth Smallwood’. And fortunately my mother also liked ballet.”

 “Hence Lady Alicia Smallwood?”

 “Who is something of a merry widow, in a careful way. Well, after George’s disgrace, my escutcheon’s rather blotted already. These things rub off on you, as it were. But let me make myself clear, Irene. I am aware that reports of your death have been exaggerated, but I believe some of my colleagues are not. I presume you’d like to keep it that way? So please don’t do anything _rash_.”

“Mutually assured destruction?” The Woman smiles.

“Followed by a little detente,” Alicia replies. “By the way I won a Commonwealth medal on the balance beam, and am still surprisingly flexible. So you can be imaginative with the bondage.”


End file.
